


When the Smoke Clears

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, one cigarette, and one revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Smoke Clears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



When the Smoke Clears

"Kubo-chan?"

Tokito's voice is quiet and tentative, but Kubota barely skips a beat. He continues to place a cigarette in his mouth and light it, same as he always does. Why should it be any different this time?

"Hmmm," he responds as he watches the tip of his cigarette glow brightly with the effort of his inhalation. That first morning rush of nicotine buzzes his brain almost as much as the person lying next to him does. Almost.

Kubota exhales and the smoke curls and sways in the air right in front of him, over the bed, gracefully beginning to spread itself thin. He watches, waiting for its eventual disappearance.

Before the smoke is even close to gone, Tokito's furry hand slices through it, upsetting its path. He makes a fist, as if he's trying to catch some of it. Kubota has no doubt he can do it, if it's what he really wants. When Tokito opens his hand, however, it is seemingly empty.

"I missed," Tokito says wistfully.

Kubota looks down at him, lying close, naked and nervous and making silly jokes because of it. He catches Tokito's hand in mid-air, before he can shove it under the covers or pull his glove on. Kubota brings it close, closer. He strokes the soft fur and tests the sharp claws with his fingertips while he listens to Tokito take stumbling breaths. He presses Tokito's palm into his face and breathes deeply, taking in the scent of tobacco, now trapped in the fur and the skin.

"No," Kubota says, stubbing out his barely-smoked cigarette so he can curl both his hands around Tokito's and hold it against his chest. "You didn't miss at all."

 

end


End file.
